Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: A collection of DateSana drabbles. Genres, ratings, and lengths may vary. Rated T for language, violence, fluffy yaoi. Pairing is DateSana/MasaYuki Date Masamune x Sanada Yukimura
1. Drabble 1: Love, Not War

**A/N: Hello everyone! This fanfic is just going to be a collection of DateSana drabbles coming from my Tumblr blog - they're usually too short to be published as a single story, so I decided to combine them :) This'll be update sporadically, whenever I get some sort of plot bunny. I hope you guys like them anyhow~ Remember, anything italicized that looks like it shouldn't be is Masamune's Engrish :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku BASARA or any of the characters, that wonderful right goes to CAPCOM.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**By Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow**

**Drabble 1: Love, Not War**

"Dokuganryuu, I . . . I yield."

The words were uttered softly, yet clearly enough for Masamune to hear. A satisfied smirk stretched across his face, despite the protest of his split lip, and the dragon lowered his claws a fraction, observing the three bloody slashes they'd left on his rival's chest. "Looks like this _party_ is over."

Yukimura had fallen to one knee, panting and leaning heavily on one of his spears. Behind a thin veil of pain, that familiar fire still danced ever passionately in those brown orbs, which Masamune noted with a swell of pride. Even in defeat, the young tiger never lost everything that had drawn the dragon to him in the first place.

"I will accept my death without complaint or regrets." With that, Yukimura bowed his head, eyes closing, in wake of his fate, red hachimaki tails fluttering weakly in the breeze.

Tch. Still as naive as ever. Masamune clicked his tongue before lifting a surprised Yukimura's chin and briefly pressing his lips to the younger man's.

"M-M-Masamune-dono?"

Masamune chuckled at Yukimura's flustered scarlet face and met the wide brown eyes with his own. "_Idiot._ Who said I wanted to kill you?"

**Japanese notes:**

**Dokuganryuu - One-Eyed Dragon**

**hachimaki - headband**

**-dono - an honorific meaning 'lord' or 'master' that was used more in older times and less often than -sama, indicates respect and reverence**


	2. Drabble 2: A Kiss

**Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA isn't mine in any way shape or form.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 2: A Kiss**

Masamune watched, chin in hand, as Yukimura raised a cup of tea to his lips across the small table. For once, the crimson armor the young man always wore had been replaced by a similarly-colored yukata, and it suited the hot-blooded spearsman, oddly enough. The dragon's single blue-grey eye traveled lazily over the tiger cub, drinking in the familiar sight of him that he never got enough of: long brown hair free from its customary ponytail, a slender but strong frame, sun-kissed skin, and chocolate-colored eyes that Masamune was inexplicably drawn to—so filled with passion, determination, and righteousness, yet still so naive . . .

"Eh?" Yukimura regarded the wandering gaze curiously, but when the swordsman pushed the small table between them aside and began leaning in towards him, those same chocolate-colored orbs widened in panic. "M-Masamune-dono, wait, th-that is shameless, n-not here—!"

Yukimura turned a bright red and scooted back a little, just out of an annoyed Masamune's reach, still stammering. "M-my deepest apologies, Masamune-dono, but this is not a private room and someone could come in and—"

Masamune ignored him completely and focused on doing what he wanted in the first place, this time succeeding as his lips met the blabbering young cub's to effectively shut him up. Unfortunately for him, Yukimura pulled away almost immediately, looking flustered and the slightest bit wary.

"What? Geez, all I wanted was a kiss."

**Japanese notes:**

**yukata - a casual Japanese garment worn in the summer**

**-dono - an honorific meaning 'lord' or 'master' that was used more in older times and less often than -sama, indicates respect and reverence**


	3. Drabble 3: Fantasies

**A/N: This one's very, very short and a little NSFW guys, I'm stretching the T rating a bit here but I think it'll be okay :P (This was my first time writing a scene even resembling this one so I hope I didn't botch it up too badly - please, do tell me how I did!)**

**Oh, and hey, The Last Party came out today! I'm hoping to pick it up ASAP at a store somewhere . . . even if it's on YouTube, I want to have the hard copy, lol xD**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA isn't mine, never will be - I'm just playing with the characters.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 3: Fantasies**

Yukimura could feel it: the calloused fingers skirting over his face and gliding down his back, the soft dark hair tangled in his hands, the lean but defined chest heaving against his, the warm smooth lips caressing and panting against his own, the intense half-lidded gaze of that single blue-grey eye . . . the unbearable, stifling heat of something so forbidden, so wrong—but so intoxicating, so sinfully _good_ . . .

And then, Yukimura opened his eyes. It was merely a fantasy that would only ever exist in the realm of his dreams.

**No Japanese notes for this chapter~**


	4. Drabble 4: That Smile

**A/N: I got The Last Party! :D A tip for any of you readers in Southern California - check out your closest Frys Electronics, because they'd be your best bet to get the movie :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku BASARA, and probably never will.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 4: That Smile**

It was one peaceful evening, while the two were sitting in companionable silence and eating dango, that Masamune truly noticed Yukimura's smile.

It was a trivial thing, but it struck the dragon as strange that no, he had really never noticed it before. Strange, because that smile was almost always on display for everyone to see, beaming so radiantly with eager childlike innocence that it was infectious; it was nearly impossible not to smile in his presence.

The cub devoured his stick of dango and chewed happily, before realizing that was the last of it and staring down at the bare skewer, crestfallen. Masamune rolled his eye and tapped Yukimura's shoulder. When the younger turned around, he held out one of his sticks of the sugary round sweet.

"Masamune-dono?"

"Just take it, you idiot."

Yukimura blinked, but he gladly accepted the small gift, fingertips brushing against Masamune's. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Masamune-dono!" he exclaimed brightly—and a smile, that lovely, sweet smile, stretched across his face. Just the sight of it made Masamune's own lips quirk upwards and his spirits soar.

Hell, he'd give Yukimura all the dango in the world . . . just as long as he could see that smile.

**Japanese notes:**

**dango - a Japanese sweet made of rice flour, related to mochi **

**-dono - ****an honorific meaning 'lord' or 'master' that was used more in older times and less often than -sama, indicates respect and reverence**

******arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much**


	5. Drabble 5: Heartbreak

**A/N: Ahhh The Last Party gave me such feels (and what was with Keiji talking about Yukimura and Masamune's "man crushes" and "So you're the guy who makes the One-Eyed Dragon hot and bothered" THERE WERE SO MANY BETTER WAYS TO WORD THAT OMG xD And Masamune calling Mitsunari "pretty boy general" goodness gracious).**

**BTW, thank you everyone who's reviewed/favorited/watched this collection so far! It encourages me :) For more of my SenBASA stuff (or to get it faster I guess) check me out on Tumblr under the URL 'sameerca' :)**

**Disclaimer: None of SenBASA's characters are mine.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 5: Heartbreak**

He should have been happy.

He should have been throwing a crazy party for his rival. He should have been teasing him and laughing at him blushing. He should have been celebrating the joyous occasion, congratulating Yukimura and Akihime—not sitting here, watching the newly-wed couple from a distance, with a cup of sake and a heavy heart.

Masamune knew it would have never worked out; why should he have bothered to confess his feelings? Yukimura wouldn't have understood, let alone returned, them; all the young tiger saw in him was a rival, at times a friend and at times a foe. He was too naive, too pure, too straight-laced to think of lovers at all, and the dragon had no intention of corrupting that innocence.

And now, that innocence belonged to someone. Akihime would be a good wife; Yukimura would be awkward around her, but happy. That was all that mattered.

Masamune closed his single blue-grey eye, cursing the persistent stinging and downing his sake in a single gulp. "_Shit . . . Troublesome_ . . ." His voice broke. "Sanada Yukimura . . ."

**A/N: Yeah, this one was a bit on the sadder side, though I'm not good with conveying emotions orz ^^ I hope you guys liked it anyhow~**


	6. Drabble 6: Umbrella

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback so far guys! I'm glad you liked these~**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 6: Umbrella**

Masamune glared at the pouring rain, as if the action would scare the offending grey clouds away. The one day he didn't wear a jacket and Kojuurou was working overtime . . . damn his luck. He cursed and ventured into the storm, his mood so foul that he didn't care how soaked he was getting.

"Ah, Date-dono! Please wait!"

The one-eyed boy really wasn't in the mood to talk. "What do you want, Sanada?" he demanded as Yukimura hurried over to him under the protection of a bright red umbrella. The younger boy shifted a bit so that both of them were shielded by the crimson canopy, and Masamune glanced at him questioningly.

"I saw you walking alone through the rain, Date-dono, so I thought to assist you!" he explained, raising his voice over the pit-patter of the rain. "It would be terrible if you fell ill on your way home!" At Masamune's persistent gaze, he added, "Of course, only if that is all right with—"

"You ever heard about couples sharing umbrellas?"

"Eh?" The naive boy's brown eyes went wide, and a blush roughed his cheeks. "I—wh-why would I—_mmph!_"

Masamune pressed his lips against the younger boy's, his wandering hand finding the handle in Yukimura's and slightly tilting the umbrella to shield them from view of passerby. When they separated to breathe, Masamune flashed a smirk at a flustered Yukimura, who was looking every which way frantically to make sure no one had seen. "_Hah,_ looks like we're official now!"

"_Sh-shameless!_ D-Date-dono, that is—!"

Masamune snickered, taking the umbrella in one hand and Yukimura's own free one in the other. "Yeah, yeah, it's 'shameless', as always. We goin' home or not?"


	7. Drabble 7: Movies

**A/N: Another drabble in the Gakuen BASARA verse - I love writing them in modern AUs for some reason :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SenBASA.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 7: Movies**

_Damn, this movie ain't half bad, _Masamune thought as the hero fell to his knees in the center of a barren wasteland and sad dramatic music began to play as the end credits rolled. _Chousokabe sure knows how to pick 'em._

The one-eyed boy stretched before putting his arm back around his boyfriend's shoulders and giving them an affectionate squeeze. "So, _pretty cool,_ eh, Yukimura?"

There was a long pause, followed by—a sniffle? Either Masamune hadn't heard right, or Yukimura was suddenly coming down with something.

"It was . . . good . . ." the headband-wearing boy spoke up finally, his wavering tone giving another clue.

Masamune rolled his eye. "Yukimura, are you crying?" He ignored the weak denial and lifted Yukimura's chin to see a thin layer of tears threatening to fall from the brown eyes. "Yup, you're crying. What gives?"

Yukimura gave another small sniff, setting his jaw in determination so the tears didn't fall, but a few trickled out anyway. "It's just . . . the hero, he devoted all he had to save them, and he was a true . . ." The younger boy pouted. "Masamune-dono, are you laughing at me?"

"N-no, I'm—I'm—_shit_—!" Masamune bit his lip hard, but the effort was in vain as he ended up burying his face into the crook of Yukimura's neck, his muffled laughs spilling out.

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura's face reddened in embarrassment. "I apologize . . ."

"D-don't—" Masamune finally managed to control his laughter and wiped his own eye. "_Shit, sorry . . ._ it's just that . . . that's so typical of you . . . _kami,_ you're naive." He kissed the remaining tears away before bringing the younger one into his arms. "It's cute, though."

Yukimura didn't seem convinced. "Forgive me for showing weakness . . ."

Masamune bent his head to kiss the pouting mouth. "Hey, stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong." With a smirk, he added, "Just remind me not to show you any sad movies in the future."

"Masamune-dono!"


	8. Drabble 8: Festival

**A/N: Here's another one! I had this idea following something one of my friends wrote - I'll probably revisit the festival idea a lot haha, it's cute~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SenBASA.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 8: Festival**

A young man wearing a full blue dragon mask walked amongst the chattering festival crowds, smirking as he finally spotted his prey, sitting on a bench and predictably eating dango. An orange tiger mask sat comfortably atop his fluffy mass of brown hair.

"_Hey, _you!"

Yukimura looked up as the mysterious man walked up to him, his cheeks rounded, his head tilted to one side, and his brown eyes wide, giving him the appearance of a small child. "H-hai?" he managed after swallowing some of the dango. "May I assist you with anything, sir?"

The kid really was naive if he didn't pick up on the Engrish. Masamune bit back a laugh before responding, "I guess you could say that. I just wanna see how that mask looks on you."

Yukimura looked a bit puzzled, but pulled the tiger mask down over the top half of his face anyway, leaving his mouth and chin uncovered. Masamune lifted his own mask to see better, marveling at how natural it looked on his rival. "Yeah, that tiger suits you just fine."

"Does it?" The young cub beamed and reached up to pull the mask back up. "Ah, thank you! It was Oyakata-sa—eh?"

Yukimura's happiness turned to confusion as a hand caught his, stopping him from lifting the tiger face. What was going on? He felt warm breath ghosting over his face until finally, a pair of firm lips met his.

Just as quickly, the tender kiss vanished, leaving the young cub scrambling to get his mask off, but by the time he had done so, the mysterious man had disappeared into the crowd, nowhere to be seen. Red-faced and flustered, Yukimura couldn't help but lightly touch his lips in curiosity. Definitely strange . . . yet oddly familiar.

That exhilarating tingle of lightning . . . where had he felt it before?


	9. Drabble 9: No Problem

**A/N: My mind was screeching "HARENCHI DE GOZARU" while I was writing this lol. This is inspired by a post on Tumblr sometime ago that found evidence from the anime (i.e. pictures) that Yukimura doesn't wear underwear xD**

**Disclaimer: SenBASA's not mine~**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 9: No Problem**

"Um, Masamune-dono . . ." Yukimura squirmed a little in discomfort and . . . what even _was_ this odd feeling? "What exactly are we doing?"

He felt Masamune smirk against his collarbone. "_Making out._"

Yukimura furrowed his brow at the foreign tongue; he'd learned the meanings of a few of the dragon's favorite words and phrases, but this . . . _may keeng owt . . ._ he'd never heard of it before.

"Don't worry_._" While Yukimura had been lost in his thoughts, Masamune's lips had drifted to the shell of his ear. As if reading the young cub's mind, he murmured, "All you gotta do is sit here and let me do all the—"

The dragon trailed off and his wandering hands came to a halt at the small of the younger man's back, his fingers hooked just underneath the rear of an unsuspecting Yukimura's kusazuri. "_Red_ . . . you're not wearing a fundoshi."

"I normally choose not to, I find them unpractical and rather uncomfortable . . ." Yukimura cocked his head in confusion. "Is that a problem . . . ?"

A lascivious grin spread slowly across the dragon's face, and his tongue raked over his teeth in a way that made the young cub regret his answer. "_No problem . . . no problem at all._"


	10. Drabble 10: Care

**A/N: Wow, we're already at our tenth drabble! Thanks for the support everyone~ It's much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA isn't mine.**

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 10: Care**

Masamune gazed up into the cloudy grey sky; tiny droplets were already peppering his upturned face, but he wasn't bothered by it—on the contrary, he found it to have a rather calming and cleansing effect. The rain water helped to wash away the blood on his hands—spiritually, at least.

"Masamune-dono, there you are!" Yukimura hurried up to him, a beautiful floral-patterned wasaga in his hands. "I was looking for you—I did not expect to find you here, however! It would appear that there is a strong storm brewing, perhaps we should—"

"Why?" Masamune interrupted suddenly. "Why do you care so much?"

Yukimura, who had been adjusting the wasaga to make it shield both of them, turned to him questioningly. "You are my most worthy rival, Masamune-dono! I would not want you to fall ill."

"But that's the thing: I'm your rival, your enemy. What's the point of caring for someone who could kill you later?"

The young cub shook his head. "Just because we are those things does not mean that we are impelled to kill one another. We fight to defeat one another, yes—but do we truly fight to kill? I myself could not imagine a life without you, Masamune-dono." He smiled softly. "We may be rivals and enemies at times, but that does not mean that I cannot care for you—and I refuse to not do so!"

Masamune stared at the spearsman wordlessly, before shaking his own head in disbelief. "You are literally the only person who'd ever say weirdly sentimental shit like that." Nevertheless, he found himself pulling Yukimura into his embrace. "But either way . . . _thank you._"

**Japanese notes:**

**_wasaga -_ Japanese umbrella  
**


	11. Drabble 11: Ferris Wheel

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 11: Ferris Wheel**

"Yukimura, _you doing okay?_"

"A-ah! Y-yes, I am just fine, Masamune-dono, just fine . . ."

Masamune narrowed his eye as Yukimura continued to cling to him with his eyes screwed shut. "I think you should be looking at the view from up here and not killing my arm. Jeez, don't like heights?"

When the young cub didn't respond, the one-eyed boy clicked his tongue. So_that_ was it. "Is it just looking down or . . . ?"

"Everything," Yukimura admitted. "I do not like the feeling of it either . . ."

Masamune sighed. "_Okay._ Lift your head a bit."

Yukimura was puzzled, but did as he was told, and the older boy bent slightly to kiss him. His arms encircled Yukimura, rubbing soothing circles on his back, and pulled him closer, making sure his hold on the young cub's lips never loosened. Finally, when Masamune felt the capsule jar slightly, he let go.

"That help?"

Yukimura reddened, but nodded shyly. "Hai. Arigatou, Masamune-dono."


	12. Drabble 12: Cute Tigers

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 12: Cute Tigers**

"Masamune-dono, look! Now I really am a tiger!"

"Yeah, yeah, _cool,_" Masamune said offhandedly, tossing a baseball and catching it in his hand.

He could hear the pout in Yukimura's voice. "Masamune-dono, you aren't looking."

The one-eyed boy sighed. "Fine, fine, shee . . . sh . . ."

He trailed off and his eye widened as it fell upon the brown-haired boy. Yukimura was wearing a headband with cat ears. And not just any cat ears—tiger ears, that were too big for him and were drooping at the sides of his head, complete with a pair of oversized gloves that were supposed to be tiger paws. It should have looked funny, in the least—but why did it look so _cute?_

"Yukimura, just where the hell did you get all that shit?"

"Tsuruhime-dono gave these to me! Though I am not too sure as to why . . . she said that I should do this with them." Yukimura brought his hands—paws—close to his face, tilting his head—and Masamune twitched. It would be Tsuruhime's idea . . . stupid little kid. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Drabble 13: Taking Advantage

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 13: Taking Advantage**

Masamune had always wondered what type of drunk Yukimura was. Now, he wasn't so sure if he should have even dared.

"More pleeeeash," Yukimura slurred, blindly reaching for another sake jug and pouting when Masamune snatched it out of his reach, playing the good boy, for once.

"That's enough, Yukimura. You're already wasted and you're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning."

"Mashamune-dono issho meeean . . ." Yukimura whined, and—were those actually tears in his eyes? "I want mooooore . . . !"

"You want more? Then you're gonna have to do something for me." Obviously, Masamune wasn't going to hand the jug over either way, but why not have some fun while he could?

The tears instantly vanished, and the young cub's face lit up. "What? What? I will do anyshing!"

Masamune smirked and tapped his lips with a finger. "_Kiss me._"

It took a little bit for Yukimura to understand, and at first, even his drunken self hesitated, but slowly, he leaned closer—only to have his lips firmly plant themselves at the corner of the dragon's mouth.

So damn close! Masamune sighed; yup, he was right the first time.


	14. Drabble 14: Hide and Seek

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 14: Hide and Seek**

"_Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu!_ Hah!" The small dark-haired boy uncovered his eye. "I'm gonna find youuu!" he called triumphantly into the yard. "You don't stand a chance, Sanada Benmaru!"

Benmaru looked frantically about the clearing. No trees, no benches—where was he supposed to hide? In a moment of haste, he ducked behind a small rock, though his tiny shoulders were already sagging in defeat. _Bonten-kun will find me for sure …_

The aforementioned boy walked into said clearing a few seconds later, his blood pumping for a challenge, so he was understandably disappointed when he saw a mass of fluffy brown hair with a little ponytail peeking out from behind a grey rock. What a pathetic hiding place! He stared at it for a while before shrugging and deciding to play along for a little bit; Benmaru would probably be devastated if he found him that quickly anyway.

And so, Bontenmaru wandered around, his eye sweeping over everything except that rock. For good measure, he called Benmaru's name a few times, as if he were completely lost. After a good few minutes, he crossed his arms and shouted, "Hey, Benmaru, I give up, 'kay? You win!"

A little brown-haired boy emerged from behind the rock, his big similarly-colored eyes even wider. "Bonten-kun, I was right here the whole time! You really did not see me?"

"You were right there?" Bontenmaru immediately feigned surprise. "I didn't see you! You did a good job hiding, Ben-kun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Bontenmaru extended his tiny hand to the slightly younger boy. "Now c'mon, we should go home so Koju-nii and the monkey don't get scared."

"Sasu-nii is not a monkey!" Benmaru protested as he took the proffered hand. "But yes, we should! I'm sure Sasu-nii has lots of dango waiting for us!"

That made Bontenmaru smile—he didn't like dango much, but as long as he could be with his best friend, it didn't matter to him.


	15. Drabble 15: Kitten

**Snapshots: Azure Memories and Crimson Dreams**

**Drabble 15: Kitten**

Masamune glared as Yukimura finally hurried up to him, his features apologetic—and rightfully so. "What the hell took you so long? I've been waiting for a whole goddamned hour!"

The younger boy was slightly breathless as he spoke. "My sincerest apologies, Masamune-dono! I would have arrived on time, but I ran into—_meow!_"

The one-eyed boy blinked. ". . . Pardon?"

As if on cue, the front of Yukimura's red jacket began to wriggle, and a tiny, furry orange head popped out, its big golden eyes regarding Masamune with curiosity. The headband-wearing boy carefully lifted the little kitten out of his jacket—it was barely bigger than his hands—before turning back to Masamune with a sheepish smile.

"I found it on my way here, mewling in an alleyway, so I decided to feed it and bring it along with me . . . I do not think it has a home, and to turn it back to the streets would be cruel . . . could we keep it, until an appropriate home is found? Please, Masamune-dono?"

He knew Yukimura was cute (though he'd never say it aloud), but this kitten wasn't lacking in that department, either—how was this fair? Masamune sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, knowing he was going to regret his decision later. "It's _cool,_ as long as it doesn't get in my—" His eye widened as Yukimura bounded into his arms. "Whoa, _shit!_"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" the younger boy beamed, while the kitten nuzzled Masamune's cheek and purred contentedly. They really were alike, Yukimura and this little creature. "I have already thought of a name! Do you think Yukimasa sounds good?"

"It's alright," Masamune agreed, smirking as he put an arm around a puzzled Yukimura's shoulders. "But . . . Masayuki sounds better, _you see?_"


End file.
